<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Luscious Scent Of Christmas by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974303">The Luscious Scent Of Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking! Draco, Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fruitcake, Harry Has a Sweet Tooth, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco bakes a fruitcake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Luscious Scent Of Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a dracoharry100 Christmas story, based on the prompt: <em> Fruitcake. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The luscious scent of Christmas had infused Grimmauld Place. </p>
<p>Harry leant on the kitchen door, gazing at Draco as he went about his baking. </p>
<p>“It’s fruitcake,” Draco said, when he noticed Harry watching him. “Sultanas, brandy, rum… Should be perfect by Christmas day.”</p>
<p>“It’ll taste brilliant,” Harry complimented. </p>
<p>Draco set the crockery cleaning charms. “I remembered how much you always enjoy it, Harry. So I decided to ask Molly for her recipe.”</p>
<p>“You did that for me?” Harry asked, pleased. </p>
<p>There was powdered sugar in Draco’s hair and a flush to his cheek. “I happen to love you,” Draco replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading  xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>